


Wicked

by johannajojjostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Boy Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry bottom, Hot, Innocent Harry, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis top, M/M, Mild Abuse, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threats, Top Louis, Violence, Wicked - Freeform, bad boy, larry - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannajojjostyles/pseuds/johannajojjostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was just walking home from the library, like he always did. Never had it been a problem before. But this time something strange occurs, as he encounters a dangerous man, who threatens him before disappearing. What Harry isn't aware of is that the man took an interest in him. And now - Louis Tomlinson is planning to wreck the young boy.</p><p>Don't read this it is hysterically bad. Really. I'm not sure why it's still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

Harry sighed, swiping away a line of sweat from his forehead before bending down to pick up the books lying in a pile on the floor in front of him. He'd been moving books all day, without getting notified until this very morning, since the library had suddenly decided that they wanted to switch place on the historical and the classic book-section.

It had happened before, quite a lot of times actually, and Harry was always the one who had to do the job. Shy and quiet as he was he never dared complain, in the fears of loosing his beloved job, and therefore they always gave the toughest jobs to Harry. They knew he would just grit his teeth and do what needed be done, without creating any trouble.

So therefore he'd been chosen to move two whole sections - alone, quietly cursing himself for not having the guts to say no.

Harry picked up the last books, grunting slightly as he straightened up his aching back and got to his feet. The mountain of books swayed dangerously as he carefully began to walk towards section C, having to tilt his head to the side to see his own feet through the darkness.

Yeah, it was dark too. Bonus. (note the sarcasm.)

The library had closed a long time ago, and half an hour after closing time all the lights automatically went out. She was now half past nine, and the library closed at seven. So needless to say it was very dark in the entire library, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry spent so much time there that he knew the place like his own pocket he would have gotten lost quicker than one could blink.

He reached the C-section and with a relieved sigh and slowly put the bookpile down on a table. Without further ado he then started to put the books in place on the shelves, sorting them after the author's last names.

This was his last pile, and he really wanted to get home. It had been a long day, especially since it had been a schoolday, and Harry longed to come home to his mother's home made meal, creeping in under the blankets and pillows to eat and rest his tired arms and aching back.

He put the two last examples of 'All quiet on the Western front' in place before leaning back, wiping away his wet swirls from his forehead.

The floor creaked slightly under his shoes as he walked back down the familiar corridor, and he couldn't help a small shiver from running down his spine. The giant library looked so different, desolate and dark, and there was an eerie silence engulfing the whole place, with exception from Harry's footsteps. The only thing that was the same was the old, dusty smell of books.

Harry reached the lobby and hurried to grab his furred coat, swiftly pulling a beanie over his head before opening the doors to the library and walking out into the fresh, cold air.

The streets outside were as empty as inside the building, as it lay besides a park, but luckily enough Harry didn't live far away so he wouldn't have to walk through the cold for too long.

Just as he rounded the corner of the library, facing the long tree's of the park, a distant sound reached his ears. At first Harry didn't think too much of it, most probably it was just a dog barking or something like that, but as he got deeper into the park the sound got louder too.

It was the sound of sirens, police cars, Harry thought.

A chill went down his spine and he pulled his coat tighter around himself, casting a quick look behind his back. There was no one there, of course, but for some reason it didn't quite calm him.

Harry quickened his steps with a small gulp. The already unhostile and dark park suddenly seemed very frightening, the long tree's seeming to close in around him with their blue-black trunks and foggy intervals.

A snap was heard somewhere among the tree's and Harry immidiately spinned around, franticly trying to see further down the small path he just came from. His heart was beating erraticly in his chest and his whole body was tense and rigid, ready to attack. Or well, more likely run.

Yeah, run seemed like a good thing to do.

But he stopped himself, blinking furiously. What on earth was he doing?

He couldn't just run off like a scared little child, there wasn't anything there to begin with. Wait, why was he scared again? Oh right, the sirens. Harry snorted loudly to himself, feeling his heartbeats slow down. No wonder the other kids in school picked at him, he was acting like a complete coward.

Harry was just about to turn around when suddenly a rough hand was harshly pushed against his mouth.

Holy fucking shit!

Harry's eyes widened in fear, his scream muffled by the hand covering his mouth. In reflex he immidiately tried to run, but as soon as he tried a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, causing him to stumble a bit and fall back into someone's hard chest.

He struggled franticly against the other person, trashing and twisting in his arms but no matter what he did the grip didn't loosen. In fact the arm around his waist tightened so much that he could barely breath and Harry could feel his eyes getting teary.

"Stand still." A voice grumbled in his ear and Harry couldn't help but feel a little surprised at how light it was. He'd expected a dark, scruffy voice like all the villains had in the movies and not... well, that. Nevertheless the voice was still frightening and even though it wasn't deep it was so cold and firm that it sent shivers running down Harry's spine, making him tremble slightly in fear at its lack of emotion.

Harry uselessly clawed at the arm around his stomach a few more times but quickly stopped as the stranger began to twist his jaw in a very painful angle. A small scream left his mouth but was muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

"I said to fucking standing still." The voice spat, sounding angered. "You gonna do as I say?"

Harry froze against the man's chest trying not to move a single muscle, though he couldn't help the erratic shivers of fright from shaking his body. The stranger seemed to notice because a small, humorless chuckle left his mouth.

"Good boy." He taunted, lightly patting the side of Harry's cheek before his voice hardened again. "Now, I'm gonna uncover your mouth, but if you try to scream I'll stab you in a fucking instant, yeah?"

Stab? Stab!? He had a knife on him?

Harry squeezed his eyes shut in horror, frantically nodding his head. He felt the warm hand leave his mouth and let out a trembling sigh of relief before he tensed again as the man placed his arm around Harry's neck instead.

"Good boy indeed." He mused, quite raspily, sounding a lot more relaxed as Harry didn't scream. "Very obedient."

Harry cringed at the word but didn't say anything as he was too scared. His heart was pounding so harsh and loud in his chest that he felt sure the other man could hear it.

"Tell me your name boy." The stranger ordered, his moist breath tickling Harry's ear.

"H-har..." Harry began but had to stop and swallow since his hoarse voice was trembling to the point that he could barely speak. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Har... I mean Hampus."

"Hampus?" The man repeated and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

Without warning the arm around Harry's throat violently tightened, having Harry choking for air in only a matter of seconds.

"Don't fucking lie to me you little twat!" The stranger hissed furiously into the younger boy's ear as Harry began to claw at his arm. Little gurgles and coughs left his mouth as he tried to free his throat from the pressure, desperate for air.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" The man swore, still with a deathgrip around Harry's neck which was now starting to throb painfully, so hard that Harry felt sure there would be bruises.

Suddenly the man loosened his grip and Harry immidiately sank back into his chest, coughing and gasping for air.

"Tell me your real name or I'll take out the knife." The eerily light voice threatened, digging his fingertips into Harry's waist.

"H-harr-ry." Harry coughed fearfully with a voice raspier than ever. The man smirked as he heard the evident pain in it, a small whimpering following when Harry noticed how much it hurt to talk.

"Thank you doll." He mused, pushing his mouth closer to Harry's ear. Harry, who was trembling again, tried to move his ear away from the man's lips without success, feeling disgusted. A small chuckle left the man as he pushed himself even closer.

"How old are you darling?" He asked and smirked when Harry visibly flinched at the new petname.

"S-seventeen." Harry mumbled weakly, wondering why this was relevant to the stranger. But then again he didn't know why he was being attacked to begin with. "What about you?"

Harry gasped in horror as he realized what he just did. He asked a question to the man who only seconds ago was trying to strangle him! What was wrong with him?! "S-sorry, I'm s-so sorry, I didn't..."

A loud chuckle sounded from behind him before he could finish his panicky appology.

"I'm twenty." The light voice spoke, still rough but tainted with amusement.

"Oh-okay." Harry swallowed, relieved that the man didn't freak out and try to kill him again and surprised by the fact that he was only three years older than himself.

Suddenly the sound of sirens grew louder, causing the man to curse loudly and his arms to unconsciously tighten around Harry's frame.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to do something for me, Harry." He spoke in a hurried tone, pulling his arm even tighter around Harry's waist to reach for something in his own jacket pocket. "I'm gonna let you go and you're gonna take five steps forward without turning around. If you run, turn around or scream I'll shoot you on the spot. You understand darling?"

"Sh-shoot?" Harry squeeked frightfully and the man behind him chuckled coldly before he removed his hand from his jacket and a hard, metallic object was pressed harshly into Harry's hip.

"You understand?" He repeated. Harry eagerly nodded his head, a cold fear sinking to the bottom of his stomach at the feeling of the gun pointed towards him.

The man pulled his arms away from Harry, who oddly enough didn't enjoy his new freedom. Instead he felt even more scared, as he knew the man still was somewhere behind him holding a gun, just waiting to kill him at any sign of defiance.

Harry slowly took a step forward, than another one and then three more, before stopping. The night was sickeningly quiet for what felt like forever, but probably only were a few seconds, before the man with the light voice spoke up.

"Good boy." He praised tauntingly. "Now take off your jacket."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?" He squeeked, suddenly terrified of what this man's intentions might be with him.

"A-a-ah. I've got the gun, I ask the questions and you do as I say. Now take off your jacket."

Harry gulped audibly, shakily lifting his hands towards the buttons on his coat. He didn't dare let his thoughts wander while doing so, afraid of what images might show up in his head if he did, and instead concentrated on getting his fingers to do as he wanted them to. It was hard though since they trembled uncontrollably.

Harry popped out the last button, moving his hands upwards. The sound of the zipper slowly being pulled down echoed through the silent trees and Harry squeezed his eyes shut in terror as the sound came to a stop.

Still with his eyes tightly shut he then removed it, letting it drop to the ground with a dreadfull tug.

"Nice ass." The man smirked behind him. Harry's legs almost buckled underneath him at the comment and he let out a frightfull squeek, immidiately regretting wearing such tight pants.

"Kick the jacket back with one foot." The stranger ordered, his voice once again hard and Harry quickly did as he said. A soft, rassling noise was heard, and Harry pressumed it was the stranger picking his jacket up from the ground.

"Good. Throw back your beanie."

Harry did as he was told and cautiously pulled the fabric off his ruffled hair. He was trembling terribly now, not only from fear anymore but from the cold, bitter night air too. It was November. Harry bit his lips as he realized he could freeze to death out here without a jacket on.

Shuffling could be heard behind him and the sirens seemed to have turned direction, the sound growing more and more distant. Suddenly the shuffling stopped.

"You hear that, boy?" The light voice asked, sounding surprised. Harry nodded his head, assuming he meant the sirens and began to slightly bounce up and down on his toes in a try to get warmer.

"I don't think I told you to move." The voice sent shivers down his back. It was cold and menacing causing Harry to immidiately freeze.

A metallic click was heard as the man unsafed the gun and Harry felt his eyes getting teary in fear and anticipation.

How did this happen? He was just walking home from the library.

"P-please dont! I'm s-sorry, I'm just so c-cold." He pleaded through clattering teeth, a trembling, dry sob following his statement. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg, but he didn't dare do anything more in fear of angering the man further.

The sirens had now disappeared completely.

"Cold you say?" The man spoke again, but this time there was a dangerous undertone to his words. "Don't move." He ordered.

Harry listened in fear as footsteps approached him from behind and he could feel his knees starting to twitch underneath him in eagerness to run. He stayed where he was though since he was too paralyzed by the thought of the gun to try and escape. He didn't want to die yet.

Strong arms captured Harry's trembling body in a hard embrace as the stranger once again pushed Harry's back into his own chest. Harry recognized the leather of his coat covering the man's arms and had to bite his lip to prevent a sob from escaping his lips.

The stranger placed his right arm around Harry's waist again, but this time chose to include Harry's arms, pushing them down under his own into Harry's sides. A sting of terror flashed through Harry as he cautiously tried to move his arms without result. He might as well have been in handcuffs.

But the fear he felt over that realization was nothing against the fear he felt for what happened next.

The stranger began to move his left hand over Harry's chest and tummy, and not as if he was looking for something either, because when he felt Harry's nipple through his thin shirt, hardened by the cold, he harshly pinched it between his fingers, drawing a squeek from the boy's lips.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry exclaimed, immidiately trying to get out of the man's grip. However he was helpless against the stranger, as his hands were uselessly locked to his sides.

"I'm warming you up again darling." The man chuckled sinisterly as he once again pinched Harry's nipple, though this time he used his nails.

"Please stop!" Harry begged in panick, voice filled with pain as he trashed helplessly in the man's arms.

"Stand still goddamnit." The man growled in a terrifying voice. But Harry was to panicked as pictures of what might happen to him flashed through his mind. He'd heard the stories before. What would the headline be this time? Virgin boy raped and brutally murdered in park?

"You know, just because I don't have the gun in my hands doesn't mean it's disappeared. You want me to get it out again?"

Harry froze instantly, a small sob of fright escaping his lips.

"Thought so. Then do as I tell you and stand still."

Defeated, Harry sank back into the man's chest and squeezed his eyes shut as the man's hand swiftly unbuttoned some of the shirt's buttons, pushing his hand in under the fabric.

Harry hissed at the contact, jerking forward a bit as the warm skin of the man's hand brushed over his chest. He moved his hand to Harry's nipple again, squeezing it harshly, before rubbing the upper part of Harry's toned six pack.

"Hmm..." The man hummed in Harry's ear, the warm breath tickling his skin. "Turn around." He demanded and loosened his grip around the boy.

Harry hesitated slightly. He didn't want to see what his attacker looked like. Somehow the thought scared him even more than if it would stay in the dark, but nevertheless he forced himself to turn around to face him.

In front of him stood a young brunett, a little taller than himself. He was dressed in Harry's big coat, and beanie but Harry could still se the brown hair peeking out at his forehead. The man's eyes were a stunningly blue colour which seemed to pierce through Harry as they coldly examined him. His lips, which the cold air had turned into a dark shade of pink, looked extremely soft and Harry couldn't believe that it was those same lips that had said all of those threatening things. Even if it was dark Harry could see that the man's skin was tanned, and his jaw line exquisit and sharp. He was hot.

Harry's eyes widened and he was startled by his own thoughts. He wasn't hot! He was a dangerous man who attacked Harry in an empty park and was probably going to do some things to him that he really didn't wanted him to do. Not hot!

Harry shivered as the man's blue eyes met his and immidiately diverted his gaze.

"Cute." The man said with a small smirk, lifting his thumb to pad it over Harry's trembling bottom lip.

The brunett placed his hands on Harry's chest, moving one inside Harry's shirt again and pinching a nipple while watching him intently. Harry couldn't help a pained yelp from slipping from his lips, his eyebrows slightly pulling together.

The man chuckled sinisterly and a small smirk curled his lips up in amusement.

"You think that hurt pretty boy? Think that's bad?" The brunett taunted, licking his lips as he moved closer and closer before moving his lips to Harry's ear. "Think again princess."

A strange, warm feeling lurged down Harry's stomach at the man's dark words. He didn't know why, but somehow it felt different from before when he hadn't been able to see him. Very different, though in which way he didn't know.

The man's lips withdrew from Harry's ear and he pulled back slightly to watch Harry's face with his intensely blue eyes. Harry guessed he liked whatever he saw, because a smirk appeared on his plump lips before he neared Harry again, this time to place his mouth on his neck.

A loud gasp left Harry as the strange man's lips touched his skin, openmouthedly kissing the area.

"W-what are you-" Harry began to say but interrupted himself with a strangled sound as the hot brunett bit down on his skin, beginning to harshly suck on it. Wait, no, he didn't mean to think that! He's not hot, he... he...

Harry bit his tongue to hold in some sort of a sound, wondering why there was a warm, strange feeling slowly beginning to build up inside his stomach. He'd never experienced anything like this before.

The man cupped Harry's shoulders in his palms, continuing to suck on his neck, drawing blood to the surface. It was painfull, but at the same time Harry couldn't help but feel a small tingling in his groin.

A shamefull blush rose on his cheeks.

Suddenly the man pulled back a little, lapping his tongue over the area and causing Harry's to jerk visibly at the soft, moist feeling, his eyelids fluttering.

Hot air was blown onto the wettened area as the man unexpectedly blew over it, and the sound Harry had been holding in came out, in the shape of a weak whimper.

The brunett looked up at Harry at the sound, a smug loop-sided smirk on his lips. "You like that princess?" He taunted, strangely enough causing the warm feeling in Harry's stomach to increase. The man opened his mouth again, but Harry never got to know what he was about to say.

The sound of sirens had appeared again, growing louder and louder in a rapid pace.

"Fuck!" The man cursed, jumping back immidiately before pulling his gun out of his pocket again and pointing it directly at Harry, causing the boy to freeze and yelp in fear.

"You tell anyone that you saw me here and I swear I'll find you and I will kill you." The man hissed through clenched teeth, staring with a hard, serious gaze into Harry's eyes before his head snapped to the side as the sirens grew even louder.

"Fucking hell." He cursed again, flickering his gaze over to Harry before turning around and sprinting off between the trees. "Remember what I sad, princess!" He shouted, turning his head back one last time before he disappeared in the dark.

Harry stared after him, hundreds of feelings rushing through his flushed frame at once. Confusion, anger, fear, shock, arousal, cold and pain only being a few of them. Suddenly is knees buckled underneath him and he fell down to the ground in exhaustion as he realised the man was really gone.

His head hit the ground, but strangely enough it landed on something soft instead of treeroots and the frozen ground. Harry tilted his head a little to the side and cringed as his throat began to throb painfully, to find a black, leathery material out of the corner of his eyes.

On shaking arms he pushed himself up from the ground again into a half-sitting position so that he could see the material more carefully. He reached out one of his hands and hesitantly lifted it from the ground. It was a jacket. A black leatherjacket more precisely.

Harry shivered as he realized this must be the strange man's jacket but nevertheless eagerly pulled the material on with a thankfull sigh at the slight protection it gave from the cold. A faint smell of mint and smoke engulfed him as he leaned his head down to pull up the zipper.

What would have happened if the sirens didn't show up again?

Dirty, terrible images showed up in Harry's mind but he quickly pushed them away, getting up on his trembling legs to continue his journey home.


End file.
